


No longer a servant (Knowledge has its price)

by Khalindora



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalindora/pseuds/Khalindora
Summary: This is just a snippet from a long fic I wrote in 2016 but never finished.However this was a sort of polished moment.Many thanks to sirenofvathraki, Nephthys & Teresa for looking over it. *hugs*
Relationships: Darth Marr/Female Operative
Kudos: 2





	No longer a servant (Knowledge has its price)

PLANET YAVIN

Throwing open one of the flaps to the command tent, Khirelle advanced toward the Darth who was in command.

Coming to a halt just a few feet away she stopped, bending down in a low bow.

“You called, my lord,” she said, sarcasm dripping off her every tone.

“Cipher…”

She grit her teeth, breathing deeply and trying to keep calm. “That’s not my name,” she interrupted, rising without a word of approval. “Anymore.”

“A little more respect would be very appreciated,” Darth Marr said in his low hoarse voice before turning around and taking a step toward her.

“Respect?” She couldn’t believe what he just said. “You are lecturing me on the very thing you did not heed earlier today?”

She had given him everything, always done what he wanted but apparently it hadn’t been enough. He still treated her like she was just one of his lowly servants. So he too had used her, to usurp more power for himself, to make his legacy brighter never caring for her, no matter what he had said.

A part of her mind screamed, that this couldn’t be true. But another part told her that no matter what she did she would never live up to his expectations. That he was no better than Darth Jadus.

“No, no,” Khirelle whimpered holding her head. She tried desperately to hold onto the thin straw that was left of her self-control. Burying her fingers deeper into her hair and clawing at her scalp she tried to push down the rising tide.

Yet red hot pain flashed through her and no matter how hard she tried to keep herself in check, the pain was just too much and she could feel herself let go.

The tide inside her finally breaking and washing over her in sweet relief like waves of warm water cascading down her skin.

Khirelle shuddered, the tearing of invisible shakles was overwhelming her senses. Free from all the bonds, from all the pain and those endless burdens which bound her to this existence.

Slowly she stroked her left hand over her thigh, the movement looking like a caress, which in a way it was, but only for the hidden knife concealed under her clothes.

“You are not my master.”

It didn’t matter who he was, or that he might have the Dark council at his beck and call, no one, not even him, would belittle her anymore.

She would be free from all those chains that bound her by her word, free from all things she was supposed to pay back. Nothing mattered anymore because she knew that she would be the victor of this.

“Don’t…,” It was the only thing she heard before Darth Marr leaped towards her and she found herself pinned against the wall, feeling every inch of his body pressed up against hers.

No matter how much she struggled against him she couldn’t break free. Long fingers clamped around her wrists shackling her. Khirelle kept on fighting against the bonds of his hands, because no one, not even him would subdue her now.

“Don’t what, Darth Marr?” she spat, her words beyond clear thinking, encased only in the red white fury that had become her mind.

A whisp of movement and some chilly air fanned her face, Khirelle knew what it meant, he had removed his mask.

“Stop,” his breath suddenly brushing against her ear in a soft whisper. “This is not what you want.” Soft lips caressing her neck, his cheek rubbing against her.

“You are mine as I’m yours,” His lips brushing over her sensitive skin. “My fault for taking this too lightly, but you are stronger than this.”

Khirelle froze, it was now or never. She could not give into the temptation, it did not matter that his hands and lips were upon her skin, her only thought was still to make it or break.

She wanted to scream, frustration and desperation fighting within her, again she was torn between fight or flight, yet no words passed her lips.

And then she heard it, that low chuckle of his. He thought he would be victorious once again. “I want those treacherous things off your mind.” Darth Marr said his voice still nothing more than a whisper.

Later on she would never be able to tell what gave her the strength to do what she did, the final courage a mystery upon itself.

With a flick of her wrist the beautiful dagger, bestowed upon her by Darth Vowrawn, sliced through the air, rendering durasteel plate and flexoid tubes as nothing. Leaving her in the end with a Darth on his knees before her, his left hand cradling his throat.

“Maybe it’s time, for even you, to realize what you took from me,” Khirelle said, her knife dripping the lifeblood she had just shed.

“I do not need to hide my face or my body, those implants and everything else you forced upon me would make sure that I could never age on the outside.”

She straightened herself, “I never asked for this, it was you and your cravings that made me what I am.”

Khirelle closed her eyes biting the inside of her cheek as her fingers curled even harder around the hilt in her hand. 

“You never cared for the real me,” she said, raising her weapon. “And now I’m not your toy any longer.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

END


End file.
